


Disney Yaoi-Yuri Adventures

by YaoiLoverForLife



Category: Balto (Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - All Media Types
Genre: If you want a character in here tell me, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Pairings will change a lot, There is a list of characters I have in here currently, Will add more characters if I think of any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a bunch of shorts about different Yaoi and Yuri pairings I have from the Disney universe and some other animes/animated films. But then it actually developed a story line. Well kind of, the story and what's happening will be explained a little bit but eventually I'll have a companion fic that will explain what happened better. So Until then enjoy these short Disney Yaoi-Yuri pairings. CONTAINS SOME STRAIGHT PAIRINGS ALSO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scamp x Patch 

one sided Scamp and Buster

Bambi and Ronno 

Rudolph x Fireball ( Who, since it's not said who is father is I'm just gonna go with Comet)

 

Rudy (Which is Rudolph's nickname in the 1998 version. But in that version Blitzen was his father not Donnor so Rudy's nose is probably going to glow a different color like orange or yellow or a bright white light.) x Arrow ( Who is Cupid's son)

Scamp and Dodger

Steel and Buster

Todd x Copper

Todd x Vixey

Aleu x Vixey

Penny (Patch's sister) x Angel

Scamp x Angel

Faline x Bambi

Vitani x Kopa

Mheetu x Sitka

Nuka x Dotty

one sided Patch x Bolt the Wonder Dog

Pongo x Perdita

Dixie x Cash

Scar x Jafar

Brief past Tramp x Buster

Dixie x Rita

Spirit x Rain

Sitka x Little Creek( The Native from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron)

Bagheera x Shere Kahn

Shere Kahn x Sabor

Kenai x Nita

 

Koda x Slightly (The lost boy dressed like a fox)

 

Slightly x Nibs (The one dressed as a rabbit)

Nibs x Koda.

Balto x Jenna

Niju x Steel

Amalthea (The last Unicorn) x Balto's mother (In spirit)  
\---------------------  
Other

Baloo

Koda's mother

All the Disney Princesses

Cruella

Shadow Man

Thumper

Flower

Bambi's dad

Bambi's mother (In spirit form)

The main cast from the Lion King 1 and 2

The Aristocats

Balto and Jenna's other kids

Aleu's Wolf Pack

The other 101 Dalmatians

Jim Dear, Darling, and Junior

Peter Pan and the Lost Boys

Mew the Caracal (from Wolf's Rain)

The rest of the Fox and the Hound one and two cast

Nava (The wolf shaman) (in spirit form)

Francis (the cat from Felidae)

All the Deer and Stormella from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998)


	2. Out of one hundred and one, you're the only one that matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patch x Scamp
> 
> Scamp's thoughts on his new best friend and boyfriend Patch.

Thunder flashed causing Scamp's ear to twitch in annoyance. How could Patch sleep through this? Then again he was used to having one hundred siblings so maybe that helped. It brought Patch's words back to his mind,

"One of one hundred and one".

But to Scamp, Patch was the only one. Yes it was cheesy and over used but it was true. Sure he still loved Angel, and some part of him always will, but Patch was the one that mattered now. He knew what it was like to be ignored in favor of your siblings, to have strict parents and rules. He at least had a huge farm to run on. Scamp had been cooped up his whole life.

Angel would always be the better street dog but Scamp and Patch could hold their own. They had before. But Angel would always say a warm home and loving family would be better. Granted even she got sick of how strict Jim Dear and Darling had been. Or else she wouldn't have left with Scamp. And Scamp couldn't entirely disagree.

A home with less rules, more room to roam. But that didn't matter now. He and the others who were cursed/gifted with the ability to appear human. Mostly. He would never understand this magic stuff. But somehow, when Patch nuzzled closer to him; wanting to constantly be as close to Scamp as he could, even in sleep, he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered now was that he and Patch were together.

He finally had some one who could relate to him. And Angel and Patch's sister Penny would always be there to keep them from doing anything too stupid. Scamp doggy-grinned as he laid his head down next to Patch's and licked his cheek. Yeah, he'd take this over home any day.


	3. Too twitterpated to notice that you felt the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambi x Ronno
> 
> Bambi and Ronno finally realize that they've been in love with each other for a while. Now it's time to do something about it.

Bambi was absolutely NOT going to think about Ronno's weird behavior after he limped back home with his dad. For a while not much changed, but then Ronno started being nicer to Bambi. Which he was grateful for, but it was such a sudden change. Well not really. The teasing and name calling had taken on a friendly edge and lately it seemed like the little competitions they used to have were more for fun.

But Ronno was Ronno, so why the change? Was it because they were growing up. Or because he had a new respect for Bambi after everything that happened? Whatever the reason it was fine until lately. They were getting older and soon they would be adults and go off and get "twitterpated" so it was only natural that young bucks were starting to show off more.

But why did it feel like Ronno was showing off to him. Before when he and Bambi had sparred or challenged each other it was different. Bambi trying to prove he was good enough and Ronno to...well I guess show off for a pretty girl. Then it was a friendly thing. Or Bambi thought it had been since Ronno would laugh instead of get angry when Bambi won. And there was always that look.

Let's get something straight. Bambi was fully aware he was very girly. Almost as girly as his friend Flower. And he and Faline had acknowledged a long time ago that they were best friends and nothing more. Even now that Bambi was older and slightly more boyish he was still girly. But that wasn't acceptable. Good strong bucks mated with pretty does and life went on.

Well if Bambi was going to be forced to do what was expected who better to do it with than Faline? Some one who understood him almost better than Flower, who was experiencing the same problem. Then there was Ronno. It was to be expected that he would start flirting with Faline again despite everything that happened. But lately it felt more like he was flirting with Bambi. Especially after one of there little competitions where he'd have this gleam in his eye when he looked at Bambi.

But Bambi wasn't going to believe it. He couldn't let his hopes get up. It was bad enough that he watched Ronno's graceful movements when he ran and sparred or that he couldn't stop himself from heating up when Ronno pinned him down in a fight. He almost swore one time that Ronno was going to kiss him (well you know rub noses/muzzles together) but he quickly pushed away from Bambi and that was that.

Then this whole weird magic thing happened and suddenly Bambi, Ronno, Faline and countless others were able to become human. Or if they wanted humans with animal features, which really helped still having the familiar weight of horns on his head even if the body was different. But slowly they got used to it and...wow. Ronno was hot!

And as a human he could go off and be the way he really was. Some people still wouldn't like it but they couldn't stop him. But he didn't. Well he stopped pretending to be interested in Faline, dropped the tough guy act and was just himself. And it was great. Turns out he wasn't the only one.

Then there was Ronno. He had a strange look on his face but then again he was still getting used to reading the expressions of a man. That right there was what lead to this. Man. He was a man now, the same thing that killed his mother and had tried to kill him. He understood it wasn't quite as bad as he thought and not all humans were like that, but still Man.

He refused to eat meat. He didn't make faces or get upset when other did, but he wouldn't and it seemed a few others who were turned human shared his mind set. Then it happened. He was watching that weird TV thing when a hunting show came on. He got up and ran on instinct. He was pretty sure he heard some body (Ronno) call his name. Now here he was slouched down in the dirt leaning against a tree in the park.

He heard footsteps and a weight settled down next to him. He didn't look up from where he had his head buried in his arms. Which were wrapped tight around his knees. They weren't drawn up to his chest, but he was pretty skinny so he still looked pathetic. He was pathetic, tall and skinny with only lithe muscle in his legs for running and jumping. Ronno had muscle in his arms, skin a tad bit darker than Bambi's barely there tan, ran a bit faster, but he still didn't jump as good.

He felt an arm, and it was definitely Ronno 's, go around his shoulder. He guessed he must have whimpered or sniffled or done something to clue the other into the fact he was crying. When had he started crying?

"I guess it'd kind of be a lie to say it's ok. But really, nobody blames you for being upset, they killed your mom and tried to kill you. You have every right to cry, or be mad."

Bambi sniffled and allowed himself to lean, just a bit, on Ronno.  
"It's different now. We're one of them. And I get it, they need to eat. 'Circle of Life' as Kopa says. But it's just, I don't know. It's not fair to expect everyone to be vegetarian or to live off grubs, but still,"

"It's hard to let go," Ronno finished. Bambi nodded and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Ronno sighed and pulled the smaller deer-human-thing to his side. Bambi blushed but really needed a hug right now so he allowed it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want this anyway.

They sat in silence for a bit before Ronno turned and looked at Bambi. And there it was again, that weird glow in his eyes, But this time Bambi could sense how nervous the other was.  
"What's wrong?" Ronno huffed and put on his best "confident tough guy" act.  
"I'm going to try something, and I don't want you to panic."  
"Wha-" but Bambi was cut off as Ronno's lips gently touched his before pulling back. Bambi, without thinking chased the kiss until he was pressed right up against Ronno and their lips were sliding together in an actual kiss instead of a feather light touch. Blushing he suddenly pulled away and looked at Ronno with wide eyes.

"Well, don't act so surprised! I've been flirting with you for a few years, and I thought you were flirting back," Ronno huffed, only half teasing. Bambi's mouth opened and closed for a minute before he finally gasped,  
"Oh my God! That's what it was".

"Of course it was what did you think!?" Ronno hadn't meant to shout but, well, this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. And he wasn't actually the most cool and confident guy, despite his act. Bambi seemed to sense this and tilted his head up to look at the slightly taller deer.

"I don't know. I hoped that's what it was but," He started giggling then, hiding his face in Ronno's neck.  
"What's so funny?" Ronno grumbled, only feeling a bit better.  
"We were both so-so....twitterpated,, that we didn't even notice that-" Bambi squeezed out between giggles. Ronno couldn't help but laugh to and kissed the top of Bambi's head.

Bambi looked up and let the last of giggles die off before blushing and squirming awkwardly from where he was practically in the other's lap.  
"So what now?" Instead of answering Ronno bent down and kissed him again. Long and slow, not rushing anything just pressing and moving his lips against the other. Bambi froze up for a minute before kissing back. He hummed happily when Ronno wrapped his hand around the back of Bambi's neck and brought him closer. The vibrations from the hum felt good and he opened his mouth slightly. Human instinct took over and soon he felt Ronno's tongue slipping in just a little before pulling back.

"Well it's about time," came a feminine voice nearby. Bambi jerked away but was still trapped in the other's lap and turned red all the way down to his neck and the tips of his ears when he saw Faline. Ronno just huffed and pulled Bambi up with him.

"Come on, let's go back and watch something else." Bambi nodded and followed Faline, but he grabbed Ronno's hand and held onto it the whole way back. He didn't protest when Ronno pulled him down onto his lap and kissed his cheek, he pointedly ignored the knowing looks of the others, and he only blushed a little when Ronno moved into his room and slept in the bed with him that night.


	4. Koda, Nibs, and Slightly's love triangle Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koda x Slightly  
> Nibs x Slightly
> 
> Slightly likes Koda, Nibs like Slightly, and Kodas is confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOES HAVE MINOR SWEARING FROM KENAI AND YES IT HAS THE WORD SEX IN IT

Young love was a pain in the ass. His sympathy for his dear departed older brother Sitka has greatly increased since he had to take on the role of big brother. And this whole magical being able to turn human thing wasn't helping. Ok actually he was thrilled to be able to be human again, but Koda was annoying as a bear cub, being human just made it worse.

Oh yeah and seeing your dead brother and having him try to explain things but having no luck because even he didn't understand fully what was going on wasn't much better. To be brief. Kenai's nerves were shot. And then there was the "reverse effect". Where a group of boys who never wanted to grow up (and wouldn't that be nice) finally decided to grow up. Except those costumes they wore complicated things.

So now we had humans turning into animals and animals turning into humans. Great just great. And while young love was cute and sweet it was also a pain in the ass. Watching younger siblings struggle with puberty, answering awkward questions, and then dealing with the whole obsessed crush phase. But no, his troublesome little brother had to get stuck in a love triangle.

The oldest boy (and yes they were all boys, but hey that was acceptable among humans and it's not like Kenai was going to stop his bro from being happy) was a blonde with a smart mouth, was sneaky, and had a thing for getting in trouble. None of the lost boys remembered their original names so he just went by Slightly. And it was no surprise that he turned out to be a fox.

Then there was the one about Koda's age, brown hair, extremely energetic, and a show off, Nibs. So while Koda's hormones raged, and he went around just now aware of the glorious thing called "sex" while trying to figure out the whole gay/straight/bi thing , two boys fought for attention.

(KENAI'S POV)

Though they weren't both fighting over Koda. As he understood it the rabbit (Nibs) had been crushing on Slightly for years and was determined to get the other to notice. He was, as I found out later 14 and Slightly was 16. Koda was 13. But again I'm not that picky over a three year age difference. The part that was a pain in the ass was Koda's obliviousness. Now I can't be too mad at him. He's new to this.

So while I explained that it's ok to like girls and boys or to just like one or the other and answered any other questions he might have there are some things that can't be taught. He told me about the few urges he's had but never any crushes and asked me how he'd know when he really like some one. Nita had to explain that. She was always better at the romance stuff than me. So she explained some of the signs of a crush.

But Koda still was pretty oblivious. Well ok to his credit he noticed how much time Slightly was spending with him, the way he showed off, how he smarted off to seem cool and adult. The little stupid things you do when you have a crush. And to the poor fox's credit, when things DID go over Koda's head he never took it too personally, because again he's only 13.

What Koda failed to notice was Nibs always trailing behind. Or if the two went off alone he was there the second they were back clinging to Slightly and asking him questions and then dragging him off. He didn't notice the thinly veiled looks of anger and jealousy directed at him either. But Slightly did and he tried to keep things from coming to a fight. But young boys and crushes plus jealousy never ends well.

And that's exactly what happened. I wasn't there for the fight but I do know Koda came home almost in tears. Nita handled it better than I ever could. Poor kid was worried he was ruining Slightly and Nibs's friendship. Nita explained that it wasn't his fault. It was something Slightly and Nibs needed to work out and that Nibs needed to learn to share Slightly.

The next day Slightly showed up and asked for Koda, who hesitantly left with him.

(Koda's POV)

I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to ask and make Slightly uncomfortable so I just kept walking with him until we stopped by a pond.

"Koda?" He asked quietly, peaking out from under his red hood.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry 'bout Nibs."  
"Don't be. He's your friend. Of course he wants to play with you. And, well you HAVE been spending an awful lot of time with me lately." Slightly chuckled and flicked the red hood back.

"Koda, Nibs IS my friend but that's not why he acted that way." I tilted my head, confused. Then I thought about what Kenai said and blushed.

"Slightly, does Nibs have a crush on you?" Slightly smirked slightly (ha) but I could tell he was a little uncomfortable.  
"Yeah, he's had one for a while. But I always thought of him as a brother. I tried to tell him that but he just gets all upset. He keeps saying I just need to give him a chance, but I just don't feel that way about him. 'sides, I like some one else."

I blushed when he looked at me and he laughed. Pulling me closer to him and pretending to shove me in the pond. Not that I would have minded if he had, I WAS a bear after all.  
"Slightly, I know I'm just 13, but you're about as subtle as your red hoodie." He snorted.  
"Good, I wasn't trying to be subtle."  
"Slightly, I really like you, you're awesome. But I still need time to figure out this whole gay/straight/bi thing. I've never really had a crush before. I just don't want you wasting all your time on me and ruining what you have with Nibs."

Slightly sighed and dragged me down to sit next to him. As soon as we sat down he turned to face me. It was the most serious and grown up look I'd seen on his face since I met him and honestly it was pretty....attractive. He chuckled at my blush and grabbed my hand, which made me blush harder.

"Koda, you're not a waste of time. And I'll give you all the time you need. I took forever to grow up, so the least I can do is give you time to do the same. And Nibs will get over it. He'll move on eventually, but I get'cha. I won't let anything ruin Nibs and mines friendship, not even you. But if you want this, want us, and he gets fussy, well then he's just gonna have to get over it."  
"You're STILL not grown up," he protested with a loud 'Hey!' and splashed me but I didn't mind.  
"But that was very mature of you. Thanks Slightly," I couldn't help it, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. It was worth it to see Slightly turn as red as his hoodie.

"Thanks, Koda. So, let's say we go find Nibs and have an adventure?"  
"Alright!"


End file.
